<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>FIC REQUESTS CLOSED UNTIL SUMMER by light_daydream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896476">FIC REQUESTS CLOSED UNTIL SUMMER</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_daydream/pseuds/light_daydream'>light_daydream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), Golden Child (Korea Band), NCT (Band), ONEUS (Band), ONF (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band), VICTON (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:00:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_daydream/pseuds/light_daydream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says lol~ Also, read inside for more info ^^</p><p>Note: At the time being, I’m only interested in writing about the fandoms I’ve mentioned in the tags~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>FIC REQUESTS CLOSED UNTIL SUMMER</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello~ I've seen this sort of thing happen a lot on ao3 and since my exams literally just finished today I thought I’d slowly get back to writing~ I haven’t written in quite some time though so I didn’t wanna jump right back into my half-written fics and instead I want a brand new project lol</p><p>
  <strong>SHIPS</strong>
</p><p><span class="u">NCT/WayV:</span> Doyoung/Jungwoo, Doyoung/Jaehyun, Ten/Kun, Hendery/Xiaojun, Mark/Haechan, Jeno/Renjun/Jaemin (any combo between the three or ot3), Jisung/Chenle</p><p><span class="u">Victon:</span> Seungwoo/Seungsik, Sejun/Byungchan</p><p><span class="u">Oneus:</span> Ravn/Hwanwoong, Seoho/Leedo</p><p><span class="u">The Boyz:</span> Juyeon/New, Sunwoo/Ju Haknyeon</p><p><span class="u">ONF:</span> MK/E-tion</p><p><span class="u">Golden Child:</span> Y/Jangjoon, Jibeom/Jaehyun, Joochan/Donghyun</p><p><span class="u">Seventeen:</span> Mingyu/Wonwoo, Hoshi/DK, Vernon/Seungkwan, Jun/The8</p><p><span class="u">A.C.E:</span> Jun/Donghun, Wow/Byeongkwan</p><p><span class="u">Stray Kids:</span> Han/Lee Know, Hyunjin/Seungmin, Changbin/Felix</p><p>You can always ask for any ship (as long as it’s a slash pair/triad and all sides belong to the same group irl).</p><p>
  <strong>I WON’T write these tropes/kinks:</strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>(mental or physical) violence/illness</li>
<li>daddy kink</li>
<li>student/teacher relationship/smut</li>
<li>underage smut</li>
<li>necrophilia, watersports, coprophilia, and other <em>extreme </em>fetishes (doubt stuff like this are gonna be requested anyway but I'm just making sure lol)</li>
</ul><p>Moving on, if you’ve ever read any of my fics before you’ll know I’m up for writing ~spicy~ smuts lmao but if you're not sure whether I'll be cool with writing whatever trope/kink you're interested in reading just ask away and I'll get back to you asap ^^</p><p>Lastly, I’d ask for you to request <strong><em>ONESHOTS ONLY</em></strong>! Meaning, please don’t make your prompt too complex~ &lt;3</p><p>Btw, I’ve tagged some prompt posts on my tumblr <a href="https://light-daydream.tumblr.com/tagged/prompts">here</a> that you can check out and maybe draw inspiration from~ Anything I’ve reblogged there I’m most likely ok with writing as well! You can prompt me with images/videos/songs/etc as well~ I'd be interested in trying out something like that ^^</p><p>You can leave your prompts in the comments below or send them to my tumblr~ </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>